


Body Swap

by odaatlover



Series: WayHaught Week 2020 [7]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Body Swap, F/F, Smut, Wayhaught - Freeform, Wayhaught Week, Wayhaught Week 2020, at the worst possible time, is this considered wynonnus interruptus?, poor wynonna, waverly and wynonna switch bodies, wayhaughtweek2020, whw2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22748038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odaatlover/pseuds/odaatlover
Summary: Day 7 - prompt: body swapAnd just like that, Wayhaught Week 2020 has come to a conclusion! Thank you all for reading, and hope you enjoyed these one shots ❤️
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: WayHaught Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628212
Comments: 7
Kudos: 260





	Body Swap

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on [Tumblr](https://odaatlover.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/OdaatloverAO3)!

“And you’re sure this will work, witch?” Bobo asked as he held up the potion in one hand, along with a piece of jewelry from each of the two Earp sisters in the other.

“Yes. Just pour it over the items, say the incantation, and the two will swap bodies at midnight,” Gretta replied. She didn’t want to do someone like him any favors, but when he had threatened to kill her, she had to decide which was more worth it – her morals or her life.

A wide, devilish grin spread across the revenant’s face as he began to laugh wickedly. “Excellent. I can’t wait to see the Earp heir try to get out of this one.”

———

Waverly sighed as she looked up at Nicole from her side of the bed.

The redhead smiled with her pen between her teeth and an opened folder in her lap. She was sat up against the headboard with a couple of pillows behind her back. “Yes?”

“Oh, nothing,” Waverly replied.

Nicole shrugged. “Okay,” and went back to work. She knew Waverly wanted something and was trying to get her to dig further, but she loved to tease her girlfriend. 

The brunette let out another sigh. “It’s just, I was thinking...maybe you could finish that tomorrow?”

“Hmm,” the redhead continued to look down at her papers. “And what would I do tonight?”

Waverly looked up innocently as she scooted closer. “I don’t know...” she moved her hand underneath the covers on top of Nicole’s abdomen and played with the waistband of her boxers. “I was thinking maybe a little bit of _sexy_ time?”

Nicole smiled down at her girlfriend and closed her folder before throwing it on the table beside her. 

“Well how can I say no to that?” She leaned in and placed her lips on Waverly’s as she started tugging at the brunette’s tank top, urging her to sit up so she could take it off.

Once Nicole had pulled the garment over her head, Waverly laid back down against the pillows in nothing but her underwear with a giddy grin on her face.

Nicole took her t-shirt off, leaving her in just her sports bra and boxers, and rolled on top of the brunette underneath the covers. Both of them sighed at the feeling of their bodies pressed against each other, warm skin coming into contact. Nicole placed her leg between Waverly’s and began to slowly roll her hips as she grinded her own center against the brunette’s thigh through her boxers.

Waverly closed her eyes and tightened her grip on the back of Nicole’s neck as she began to rock her hips, enjoying the stimulation that she was receiving. When she felt Nicole start to kiss her neck, she let out a small moan and threaded a hand through the back of her red hair.

“I’ve been looking forward to this all day,” Waverly rasped. 

Nicole beamed and looked at her girlfriend with loving eyes as she moved her leg slightly, putting a little more pressure on Waverly’s center.

Suddenly, the clock changed from 11:59 to midnight.

“Ohhh!” Waverly moaned loudly, but quickly realized that something wasn’t right. She furrowed her brow and opened her eyes as she looked around at the people staring at her. Somehow, she was at Shorty’s, sitting at the bar…drinking whisky. 

“You alright there?” Doc asked with a raised eyebrow.

Waverly just blankly stared at him. She couldn’t make sense of what was happening. Did she black out or something?

“Wynonna?” This time he sounded more concerned.

“Wynonna? I’m not—” Waverly’s eyes widened when she heard her voice. She looked down and saw a leather jacket, ripped jeans, and peace maker attached to her belt. “Oh, fudgenuggets.”

Doc cocked his head in curiosity. “Fudgenuggets? Okay, what was in that drink?”

“Doc, it’s me, Waverly.”

He looked at her for a moment. “Now I’m really concerned.”

Waverly sighed in frustration as she waved her hands around. “No, I’m Waverly in Wynonna’s body. We must have switched places or something.”

“Oh,” he nodded, finally understanding. “Well how the hell did that happen?”

“I don’t know!” She yelled with her hands in the air. “One minute I’m with Nicole, and the next—” Suddenly, realization hit her. If she was here, then that meant that Wynonna was in her body… _underneath Nicole_. She grimaced as she closed her hands that were up in front of her into fists as she looked at the mustached man. “Uh oh.”

———

“Does that feel good baby?” Nicole whispered in Waverly’s ear before placing more kisses on her neck.

Wynonna looked around the room for a split second, extremely confused by what was happening, when she finally realized that someone was on top of her. “What the hell!” She shouted as she pushed the person off of her.

Nicole drew her eyebrows together in both surprise and worry. “What’s wrong?”

Wynonna instantly recognized the woman. “Haught?” Then, she realized what she had been doing, and her face scrunched up in horror. “What the fuck!” She wiped off her neck and shook herself, trying to get the feeling of the redhead on top of her to leave her body.

“Waverly, are you okay?”

“Waverly?” Wynonna looked down at boobs that were definitely not hers, and she let out a small scream as she pulled the covers up to her chin. “Shit. _Shit shit shit!_ ” 

“What? What’s wrong?” Nicole’s voice was now louder and filled with even more concern. 

“Nicole, it’s Wynonna.”

The redhead was very confused. “What about her?”

“No,” Wynonna groaned as she hastily pointed to herself with both hands. “Me, _I’m_ Wynonna!”

Nicole’s face shifted into something similar to disgust as she quickly stood up from the bed, taking the comforter with her and wrapping it around her body — even though she still had on a bra and boxers, she didn’t want Wynonna to see her like that. “Oh _god_.”

“Hey!” Wynonna complained as she brought her knees up to her chest, covering her half naked body. “You took the covers and now I’m exposed!”

Nicole lowered her eyelids. “I’ve seen you naked plenty of times before.” She quickly shook her head and clicked her tongue against her teeth at how wrong that sounded. “I mean, Waverly. I’ve seen _Waverly’s body_ naked plenty of times!” She said zealously in an attempt to redeem herself.

“Well I haven’t, and I’d rather not, so be useful and throw me some clothes will ya?”

Nicole grabbed Waverly’s bra from the floor that she had taken off earlier along with the sweater and her jeans, and tossed them at Wynonna. She then grabbed a shirt and some pants for herself from her dresser. “Don’t look at me.”

“As if I’d want to,” Wynonna replied sarcastically as she got up from the bed and tried to put the clothes on as best as she could without looking at her little sister’s body.

Once Nicole had finished zipping up her jeans, she turned around, and Wynonna looked at her with a bit of surprised in her voice.

“Wow.”

“What?” Nicole asked.

“You look much taller from Waverly’s point of view.” She looked around the room. “Everything looks so…different. Huh.”

“Speaking of Waverly, where is she? I mean, where were you before you two swapped?” She hoped to god that she wasn’t with Doc doing _things_.

“At Shorty’s, having a drink.”

Nicole sighed in relief as she closed her eyes. “Oh thank god.”

“Why? Where’d you think I was?”

“With Doc.”

Wynonna rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest. “How many times do I have to tell everyone? We’re not together anymore.”

“Well I don’t know! You two could still be _together_ …” she jammed her index finger through the side of her slightly opened fist on the opposite hand, “Without being together.”

“Well we weren’t. And I wish I could say the same for you two.” Wynonna huffed as she shuddered. “I’m never going to be able to get that image out of my head.”

“Hey, just be thankful we still had some clothes on and I didn’t have my fingers—”

Wynonna quickly covered her ears. “Okay, okay! I get it, Jesus! She shook her head and shoved past the redhead.

As soon as they got in Nicole’s car, Wynonna called Waverly — or rather, her own cell phone.

_“Hey,”_ Waverly answered. 

It was weird hearing her own voice on the other end. “Hey. Are you still at Shorty’s?”

_“Yeah.”_ Waverly’s voice was small. She was slightly embarrassed about what she was pretty sure happened when Wynonna went into her body.

“Okay. My truck is out front. Keys are in my jacket pocket. Meet us at the station and we’ll figure out what’s going on and fix it.”

_“Got it.”_

“See you in ten.”

———

Waverly and Doc walked into the police station and headed straight for the back room, where the gang always went when something fishy was going on. When she saw Wynonna sitting on the table across the room from Nicole sitting in a chair, she looked between them awkwardly and gave a small smile and wave as she greeted them. “Heyyy, guys.”

Nicole wanted to hug her, but with her being in Wynonna’s body it was a little too weird, so she just opted for a smile. 

“Okay, so what exactly happened?” Doc asked as he sat down and lit a cigarette, which Waverly quickly put out after giving him a knowing look. With a roll of his eyes, he took his hat off and ran a hand through his hair while slumping down onto the table.

“I don’t know,” Wynonna started. “We just suddenly switched.”

“And did any of you notice anything strange happen before? Maybe you touched some weird goo perhaps?” Doc looked over at Waverly in Wynonna’s body and raised his eyebrows at her.

“No, nothing.” Waverly slapped her hands on her legs in frustration before folding her arms across her chest.

Nicole furrowed her brow. “Maybe it was magic?”

“Well _obviously_ it was magic. It definitely wasn’t science, dumdum.” Wynonna shook her head.

“No, what I mean is, maybe it was Constance Clootie?”

Doc huffed with a smug look on his face. “The Stone Witch is _dead_.”

“But the Iron Witch isn’t.” Waverly looked down at the floor with her eyebrows drawn together in thought before looking up at Wynonna. “Maybe this was her?”

Wynonna shook her head. “No, that doesn’t make any sense. Why would she want us to switch bodies?”

“She wouldn’t.” Doc looked up at Wynonna with his eyebrows lowered in anger. “Unless someone threatened her.”

The older Earp in the younger Earp’s body quickly read his mind. _“Bobo.”_

Nicole shifted her eyes between the two of them having some weird mental connection that she clearly wasn’t a part of. “I’m sorry, how does you two switching bodies help Bobo?”

“Because the heir can’t be the heir if she’s not in her own body,” Doc replied.

“Which means no sending revenants back to where the sun don’t shine.” Waverly folded her arms across her chest, as everything was starting to make sense.

Nicole looked up at her girlfriend in Wynonna’s body in amusement. “I don’t think that means what you think it means, honey.”

“Well whatever,” Waverly shook her head as she waved her hands around, “So all we have to do is find Gretta, get her to switch us back, and that’s it?”

“I guess so,” Wynonna shrugged.

Waverly drew her eyebrows together as she looked around the room. “It can’t really be that easy, can it?”

“I guess we’re about to find out.” Wynonna swung her legs forward and jumped off the table.

———

The gang marched into the hospital, where they found Gretta working her shift as she wrote down a few notes on someone’s chart.

“Give it up Perley, you bitch!” Wynonna shouted as she strode down the hallway.

Gretta turned around to see Waverly coming towards her, quickly realizing that it was Wynonna. She held up the clipboard in surrender. “Bobo made me do it.”

“Yeah, no shit.” She slapped the woman across the face, not even caring about the scene she was making.

Waverly, Nicole, and Doc all grimaced at how painful the slap probably was based on the sheer loudness of it.

“Do you have any idea what you’ve put me through tonight?!” Wynonna exclaimed.

The witch glared at her with her hand on her cheek. “Look, if you want to switch back, then you’re going to have to get the items from Bobo and destroy them.”

Wynonna dropped her hands by her side and quirked an eyebrow. “What items?” 

“Your items. I believe it was a gold necklace and a silver ring.”

“I’ve been looking for that necklace,” Wynonna replied, realizing that Bobo had taken it this whole time.

“And I’ve been looking for that ring!” Waverly added.

Wynonna shook her head as she pinched the bridge of her nose. “So wait, all we have to do is destroy these items, and then we’ll switch back?”

“That’s right,” Gretta nodded.

“Okay,” Wynonna sighed. “Guess we’re going to the trailer park.”

———

The gang marched through the revenant trailer park, stopping in the middle of the open space. Wynonna pulled out Doc’s gun from her back pocket and shot it in the air, gaining the attention of all the revenants. They all filed out towards the gang one by one and circled them with smug grins on their faces.

“Well well well,” Bobo said as he strode through the crowd out towards the middle where Wynonna, Waverly, and Nicole were standing. “If it isn’t the youngest little Earp, Waverly.” He pointed a finger at her with a satisfied smirk on his face.

“Cut the shit, Bobo. You know it’s me.”

He looked at her for a moment, scanning his eyes down her body — which Nicole did not like one bit — before looking back up at her in faux confusion. “Wynonna? What a surprise.” He looked down at the gun in her hand with glee in his cold eyes. “What a nice gun you’ve got there.”

The air filled with sounds of quiet laughter from the revenants, who all knew of Bobo’s plan.

Wynonna held the gun up, aiming it at him. “It shoots pretty well.”

The revenant leader slowly wagged his finger back and forth as he shook his head and clicked hit teeth together. “Oh no no no, those bullets won’t kill me.”

“But these will.” Waverly hurried over towards him and pulled out peacemaker before pressing the end of the barrel up against his forehead.

He looked at the gun between his eyes and let out a small, breathy chuckle. “But only if the heir…” he shifted his eyes to look at Wynonna in Waverly’s body before looking back, “Fires it. And you, my dear, are not the heir.”

Waverly looked behind the crowd at Doc walking out of Bobo’s door, holding up the two pieces of jewelry, sneakily letting her know that he had found them. They had come up with the plan to draw all the revenants out, allowing Doc to search all of Bobo’s known hiding spots for the possessions so that he could destroy them and switch them back. 

When Waverly saw Doc pick up a giant rock before setting the ring and the necklace on the ground to smash, she looked back at Bobo with a look of satisfaction.

Just then, Doc smashed the jewelry to pieces, and the sisters switched back into their own bodies. Wynonna took a second to get used to her new position before looking into Bobo’s eyes and saying, “You sure about that?”

When the barrel started to light up, Bobo’s smile slowly dropped, realizing that the spell had been broken, and his plan had failed. _“No,”_ he whispered through gritted teeth.

“Oh, yes,” Wynonna nodded. All of the revenants had whipped out their guns, silently threatening to kill them all if she had shot him. She wasn’t stupid, she knew she couldn’t get rid of Bobo with this much back up. She continued to look him square in the eyes as she said, “Looks like you’ll just have to try to kill me fair and square. If you can.” She shrugged.

She began to walk backwards towards the car, aiming peacemaker at all of the revenants for insurance in case anyone tried any funny business, since they all had their guns still pointed at her. Once they were out of sight, they quickly got in the car and started to drive off, picking up Doc who was running from the back of the trailer park along the way.

“Well that was a waste of my time. I was supposed to be getting drunk tonight.” Wynonna scoffed in annoyance. “Stupid Bobo.”

Ignoring Wynonna’s complaining, as she other things on her mind, Nicole looked over at Waverly in the back seat. “You’re you again, right?”

Waverly smiled as she wrapped her hand around the redhead’s resting on the seat between them. “Yes baby. It’s me.”

“Good,” Nicole grinned, wrapping her arm around Waverly and pulled her in to rest her head on her chest.

Wynonna looked up at them through the rear view mirror and fake gagged. “At least wait until you’re back home. I’ve already had enough trauma for one night.”

“What happened?” Doc questioned as he looked over at Wynonna from the front seat.

Both Waverly and Nicole looked at each other, trying to hold back their laughter, before looking back at him and replying in unison, “Nothing.”


End file.
